Rain
by LVB
Summary: Jack gets up one night and ponders on his little family. SJ. 11. Future season.


**Rain**

**Author:** LVB

**Email:** PG

**Archive:** SJD; yes SJFic; yes, anywhere else, yes.Will go straight to Unchained Melodies.

**Summary:** Jack gets up one night and ponders on his little family.

**Category:** Sam/Jack, established relationship, family, future season, fluff to the max!

**Season:** Future Season, 9+ definitely.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I don't own anything to do with Elton John either!

**Spoilers:** Season 8 (general stuff), minor reference to Point of View, Grace kinda, speculation for season 9

**Status:** Complete 1/1

Copyright © 2005 LVB

* * *

It is a rainy night. Although the rain is constant, there are no storm clouds or thunder. It is just simple rain gently tapping on our roof. I'm not usually someone who'd stay awake and simply listen to the rain. But tonight is kinda different. 

I glance at the clock, the red numbers tell me its 01:05. You'd think by now an old cranky General like me would've learned to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. Yeahsureyabetcha, hard sleeper. Even got in trouble for snoring off-world once. But by now, I'm sure Carter…Sam is used to it.

Sam. Smiling, I shift in my bed to face the woman who was sleeping beside me. She is beautiful. I've kicked myself for being too stubborn not to "pull the moves" on her sooner. I remember the day I proposed to her. In typical Jack O'Neill fashion, it hadn't exactly gone down as I planned. I'm pretty sure, verbatim, what I said was _"For crying out loud, Carter, will you marry me!" _

Trying not to disturb her, I stroke the mass of blonde hair that is sprawled out against her pillow. Since being taken off active duty, she's let her hair grow out a little. It's nowhere near as long as alternate Carter's hair, but it suits her. She looks peaceful. It's rare that Sam gets to sleep all that much these days.

A loud wail emitting from the baby monitor that is stationed on the nightstand confirms this thought. Not wanting to disturb Sam, I use my Air Force refined reflexes and turn the thing off. Satisfied, I quietly slip out of our bed and make my way down to the nursery.

I walk into the pink room. Pictures of bears and fairies and other girly baby things adorn the walls. If Grace wasn't my daughter, the room would make me cringe. Ignoring the overbearing walls of the nursery, I peer into the crib and come face to face with a small, pink scrunched up face.

Smirking, I note how similar Grace and I look, especially when we're pissed off. Cooing, I pick her up out of her crib. Grace Janet O'Neill was a pretty big baby, especially for her five months. "What's wrong sweetie? Its okay, Daddy's here" Yeah, right. Never worked with Charlie, either.

Sighing, I resign myself to the fact that her diaper probably needs changing, since Sam fed her not too long ago. Putting her down on the changing table, I quickly and expertly change her diaper. No matter how many Goa'uld I've faced, changing Grace's offending diapers is worse. But then again, no Goa'uld gave me a toothless smile afterwards in appreciation either.

Now she is only whimpering. Satisfied with my handiwork, I pick her back up. I guess leaving her in the crib isn't an option and hey - I wasn't getting any sleep anyway.

I tiptoe into the living room and grab the remote for the CD player. If I'm lucky, Sam's gentler music will still be in the stereo. As Elton John's soft tunes begin to play, I start to rock Grace.

I still can't believe it, even now. Married. With a daughter. Not bad for a cranky old General with shot knees. I look down and catch Grace giving a little tired yawn. Her head rests on my shoulder as I sway back and forth. Already, she's beginning to show beautiful locks of golden hair. Just like her mother. I stroke her hair and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep, my beautiful Gracie," I whisper into her hair. She is sound asleep. Not wanting to put her to bed yet, I continued to gently rock her. I walk slowly around the living room, as well, enjoying the moment.

I close my eyes momentarily and picture the moment Sam told me she was pregnant.

"_Excuse me, General? I hate to bother you so late, but there's a matter I have to discuss with you, sir." _

"_Well, Carter, what is it? The Man has important stuff to do, ya know. Homeworld Security won't just run itself!" _

"_Yes, sir. It seems General Landry has taken me off active duty."_

"_Why! And for how long?" _

_There was a pause. _

"_Oh, for about nine months, sir plus about another few months maternity leave after that" _

_--_

"Hey…" a soft, familiar voice interrupts my reverie. Turning around, I come face to face with a dishevelled Sam O'Neill.

"Hey yourself," I reply. She grins in response.

"I'm sorry. We tried not to wake you. You looked so peaceful," I apologise. But she doesn't seem too concerned.

"Nah, you didn't wake me. The bed was cold and I knew something was missing,"

Coming up in front of me, she peers down at our sleeping baby. Our beautiful Gracie.

"She's so beautiful, Jack" she whispers, and I can see the proud maternal tears gathering in her eyes. "And she's ours. She's all ours"

I nod in response.

"Yeahsureyabetcha" Slapping my free arm playfully, she then rests her head there. Giving me a kiss on the cheek and then Grace a kiss on the head, she turns the stereo off and heads back to our bedroom.

I walk back to Grace's room and place her back down into her crib. As soon as I get back to the bedroom, I turn on the baby monitor again, setting it back in its place. I lie back down and snuggle into the warm covers. I feel another warmth curl up next to me.

I shift again and end up with Sam lying in my arms.

And it's like this we fall asleep, listening to the gentle tapping of the rain.


End file.
